Enredos de Gemelos
by Mileu-chan y Magical Krystal
Summary: No son solo Fred y George Weasley... ¡Hay dos gemelas más! ¿Cómo es eso? ¡¡Lios y malentendidos por cuatro!! *Up el primer capitulo!!*


Capítulo 1 - La primera Impresión   
Dos cartas se deslizaron bajo la puerta. Trazados en elegante letra verde cada sobre tenía escrito el nombre de las habitantes más pequeñas de la casa: Michelle Kristtencen y Katy Kristtencen.  
En su reverso, había un lacre con un sello que ilustraba una serpiente, un león , un tejón y un águila quienes juntos representaban la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts   
  
-El desayuno está listo, bajen de una vez - una voz femenina las llamaba.   
  
Una de las gemelas golpeó a su hermana balanceando el cojín desde su cama para darle de lleno en la cara, alborotando así, los cabellos castaños de la muchacha.  
  
-Mamá dijo que te despertara, el desayuno se enfría- dijo mientras sus traviesos ojos brillaban divertidos.  
  
Bajaron a tientas la escalera y cuando estaban por entrar en la cocina su madre les anunció sin poder ocultar la emoción:  
  
- Una sorpresa espera en sus bandejas.  
  
Las niñas, de apenas 11 años, se miraron emocionadas corrieron los últimos tramos que las separaban de la mesa, y se sentaron buscando .  
Ningún regalo sobresalía, pero rápidamente descubrieron 2 prolijas cartas. Se miraron a los ojos y desgarraron el sobre. Al leer las primeras líneas volvieron a mirarse, esos dos pares de ojos miel, y dijeron al unísono:  
  
-Esta es tuya - mientras intercambiaban las cartas.   
  
Cada par de ojitos juguetones se fijaron en las palabras que se ubicaban delante de sus narices. Luego de unos instantes, como si lo hubiesen planeado, ambas gritaron de alegría:  
  
-La Abuela tenía razón ......  
  
-Somos magas......   
  
-Y entramos a ¡¡Hogwarts!! ...... - declararon al mismo tiempo  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
En una casa destartalada, que sólo parecía mantenerse en pie por medio de la magia y, sospechosamente, así era , una lechuza depositó por debajo de la puerta cartas para Fred y George Weasley.  
  
-Fred , George ha llegado algo para ustedes.  
  
Los gemelos pelirrojos dejaron, por fin, en paz al fantasma del altillo y corrieron escalera abajo.  
Dos cartas blancas, de prolijas letras verdes, resaltaban sobre el mantel multicolor de la mesa de la cocina .Cada uno, a pesar de la emoción del momento pudo tomar su respectivo sobre, desgarrarlo y confirmar que tendrían que subir al Expreso de Hogwarts sólo en dos semanas.  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Una mañana soleada en la que la temperatura era mayor que la normal, dos pequeñas niñas paseaban de la mano de una persona mayor.  
Entraron a un viejo negocio de varitas. Un destartalado cartel decía: " Ollivander: Fabricantes de Excelentes Varillas desde 382 a.C.". Un afable señor se encontraba detrás del mostrador sonrió al ver a la anciana  
  
-¿¿Azucena?? ¿Eres tú? - La emoción del vendedor hizo caer el diario que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Si- respondió la mujer de bellos y arrugados rasgos - Han pasado tantos años.  
  
Por un momento ninguna de las dos personas reparó en las pequeñas. De pronto la anciana comenzó a reír.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas el día que nos quedamos estudiando en la biblioteca hasta el amanecer y luego terminamos dormidos en Encantamientos?  
  
- ¿Cómo no recordarlo?. Todavía me duele el tirón de orejas que nos dio el profesor Filch.  
  
Uno gemela tiró de la manga de su abuela, tratando así de llamar su atención. Volviendo a la realidad, Azucena presentó a sus nietas.   
  
-Ollivander, mira, te presento a mis nietas. Ella es Katy - dijo, al momento en que señalaba a la niña de su izquierda - y ella es Michelle - mientras señalaba orgullosamente a la otra pequeña.   
  
-Son gemelas -notó el dueño de la tienda - y las dos son preciosas - luego, las miró perspicazmente - vienen en busca de su varita, imagino.   
  
-Este año empezamos en Hogwarts - dijo Katy sonriendo.  
  
-Y vamos a ir a Gryffindor, como la abuela - continuó Michelle.   
  
-O eso, es lo que suponemos - dijo esta, mientras dirigía una divertida mirada a sus niñas.  
  
Sin más preámbulos, Ollivander tomó una cinta métrica y midió los brazos, piernas, orejas y demás a las pequeñas. Luego buscó una empolvada caja y la depositó sobre el mostrador.   
  
-Katy, toma la varita y agítala. Recuerden que la varita elige al mago, no el mago a la varita -   
  
La muchachita tomó emocionada la varita que le tendían. Luego la agitó, y el jarrón que se encontraba en el mostrador estalló en muchos pedazos.   
  
-No, definitivamente no - murmuró el anciano mientras guardaba la varita en su caja, y buscaba otra del montón. - Prueba con esta...-  
  
Y las varitas siguieron pasando. Y las cosas rompiéndose. Finalmente, Ollivander ofreció una varita de 22 pulgadas, de crin de unicornio y madera de Caoba, especial para trasformaciones. La jovencita, aunque ya cansada, la agarró con fuerza y la agitó. De la punta de esta, salieron pequeñas estrellas doradas y rojas, y el anciano la miró conforme.  
  
-Creo que por fin, esta varita ha encontrado a su dueño -   
  
-¡Genial! Pero, hermanita, ahora me toca a mi - declaró Michelle.  
  
Ollivander la miró, y sonrió. Luego buscó una determinada caja y la ofreció:  
  
-17 Pulgadas, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de roble. Pruébala.   
  
En ese instante, el sombrero de Azucena voló por los aires y cayó en una pequeña pecera. La niña rió con ganas junto a su hermana, no sabía que una varita podía ser tan divertida.   
El hombre le ofreció otra:   
  
-Intentémoslo otra vez. 20 Pulgadas, pluma de fénix, madera de Sauce. Linda y flexible, aunque no es muy común. Es especial para pociones. -   
  
La jovencita la tomó. Y, de la punta de la varita aparecieron flores plateadas. La gemela rió alegre. Ahora, las dos tenían sus propias varitas.   
Luego se miraron, y rebuscaron algo en sus bolsillos. Sacaron unas diminutas monedas, y intentaron pagar con ellas.   
  
-Niñas, esas monedas no sirven - les informó su abuela, mientras sonreía divertida - En el mundo mágico, usamos estas - A continuación, sacó un monedero color verde, y tomó unas grandes monedas de plata.   
  
-Toma, Ollivander. Perdón por todas las molestias -   
  
-No, nada de eso, Azucena. Tómalo como un regalo de viejos compañeros -   
  
-Pero...- intentó replicar la anciana.   
  
-Nada de peros - mirando a las gemelas dijo- Espero recibir noticias pronto- subió su mirada ....- ¡de las tres!  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Salieron del negocio. Katy empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, luego desdobló el prolijo pergamino y dijo:  
  
-Caldero - mientras leía la lista que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Ya está - contestó su gemela, mientras revisaba en sus bolsos.  
  
-Túnica - siguió la primera.  
  
-Ajá - fue la única respuesta que tuvo.   
  
-Y por último, telescopio -   
  
-Terminamos - dijo aliviada Michelle.   
  
De pronto, pasaron frente a una heladería. Dos niños totalmente pelirrojos salían de ellas, con unos helados gigantes. Ellos se pararon en seco al verlas. Ellas los imitaron. Sorprendidas, se miraron, los chicos eran gemelos. Uno de ellos comenzó a reír, y de pronto, las risas se contagiaron entre todos ellos.   
  
-¡Katy! - exclamó de pronto Michelle - Se fue la abuela. - a continuación, tomó de la mano a su hermana y tiró de ella.   
  
Antes de irse, una dulce sonrisa nació en los labios de las niñas.  
  
-¿George, viste eso? - preguntó Fred.  
  
-Si. Eran Gemelas, como nosotros. Es más, eran muy lindas. - dijo su hermano.  
  
-Es verdad...  
  
-¿Irán a Hogwarts? Parecían tener nuestra edad. - comentó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Eso espero - contestó Fred.   
  
George lo miró. Una picara sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios. Fred, se preguntó que traería, esta vez, su hermano entre manos.  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Azucena amaba los helados de Chocolate con confites de menta, por ello entró en la heladería sin recordar a sus nietas. Cuando, después de encontrarla, las niñas pidieron sus gustos las acompaño y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de ellas, para dejarlas hablar. Y apenas se sentaron y probaron el primer bocado Michelle no se hizo esperar para comenzar a hablar  
  
-Katy, ¡¿los viste?!   
  
-Si… - contesto esta.  
  
-¿Y? - la apresuró su confidente.  
  
-¿Y que? - preguntó, distraída.  
  
-¿Qué te parecieron? - insistió Michelle, ahora un poco impaciente.  
  
-Gemelos - dijo con toda naturalidad.  
  
-Si, es verdad. Pelirrojos también, pero... - Michelle estaba perdiendo la calma.  
  
-Si te refieres a que nos miraron embobados... - comenzó Katy.  
  
-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! Había pensado lo mismo, pero quería asegurarme - dijo, con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.  
  
-Parecían que nunca habían visto a una chica - continuó Katy, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.   
  
Cuando terminaron su helado, Azucena, las miró picara.   
  
-Tengo un asunto que hablar con el Sr. Ollivanders. Espérenme aquí, en 30min estaré de vuelta. Si quieren comprar algo más de helado, tomen - dijo, al momento que les entregaba unas monedas. Ella había visto el modo en que Michelle miraba el helado de frutilla. Luego, se marchó.  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Las gemelas entraron al local por segunda vez, y compraron otro helado. A continuación, se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, de los cambios que había dado su vida en los últimos días. En ese instante, dos cabezas coloradas se acercaron en dirección a ellas. Al llegar, se presentaron muy caballerosamente.  
  
-Yo soy George - dijo uno de los muchachitos.  
  
-Y yo soy Fred - prosiguió su hermano.  
  
Las niñas se presentaron sonrientes.  
  
-Yo soy Michelle -   
  
-Y yo Katy -   
  
Luego, se estrecharon las manos. Michelle notó que los gemelos ocultaban algo tras su espalda, y de pronto, los jovencitos sacaron dos rosas y se las entregaron. Ellas las tomaron delicadamente, y al mirarlas, un chorro de agua surgió de cada una, empapándolas por completo. Katy se quedó paralizada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la vista y ver como los gemelos reían. Michelle, un tanto más impulsiva, tomó su helado y el de su hermana y los volcó sobre los colorados cabellos, quedando ahora rosas. Esta vez, eran las muchachas las que reían.  
Se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron. Mientras tanto, el helado se derretía al sol.   
  
En el camino, las niñas se encontraron con su abuela, quien las miró sorprendida.  
  
-Esperaba que estuvieran en la heladería. Y sus ropas están empapadas ¿qué les ha pasado?   
  
Michelle la miró aún enfurecida. No le agradaba recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes. Katy, sin embargo, le contó la historia a la anciana.   
  
-Entonces Mi les tiró el helado por la cabeza, y nos marchamos. Eso fue lo que ocurrió. -   
  
Azucena las miró divertida. Juntas emprendieron el camino hacia la estación, que las llevaría a su casa, ya que el próximo tren partiría en una hora. Las tres mujeres se sentaron en una banca de allí y, en ese instante, la mayor, sentada en el medio de las chiquillas sacó de un bolsillo dos pequeñas gemas hermosamente talladas en forma de corazón.   
  
-Son dos amatistas que compré el día de su nacimiento, hace ya 11 años, con la esperanza de que ustedes dos fueran brujas. Las dos piedras guardan un mismo secreto, y cuando llegue el momento, se darán cuenta por ustedes mismas. Si alguna lo descubre antes, no debe decírselo a la otra. ¿promesa?  
  
-¡Promesa! - contestaron las nietas al unísono.  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
-¡Mamá, se hace tarde! - Percy Weasley estaba junto a su baúl al lado de la puerta de salida de la Madriguera (como solían llamar, hasta ellos mismos a la casa de esta familia).  
  
-¡Ya voy cariño!. Por favor.... ayuda a Ron y a Ginny a terminar de arreglarse. Por Favor.-dijo con un hilo de voz su Madre  
  
-Molly, hay una urgencia en el Ministerio...debo ir... quizás eso valga algún ascenso o un aumento.  
  
-Bueno, veo cómo me arreglaré....creo que tengo algo de dinero muggle para ir en Taxi hasta la estación.  
  
-Sino le dejo el mío a Percy... ¡Percy! Ven aquí - llamo a su hijo, apurado.   
Luego de entregarle el dinero, tomó su sombrero y se marchó apurado hacia el ministerio. Molly, por su parte, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo los gemelos.   
  
-¡George, Fred! ¿Están listos? - sin esperar contestación, la mujer se encaminó a la habitación de sus hijos.  
  
Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue dos pequeños cuerpos, sentados en un enorme baúl que casi duplicaba su tamaño, mientras intentaban cerrarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al verla, se sorprendieron, y dejaron de hacer fuerza al instante. Por eso, salieron despedidos por el aire... definitivamente, o el baúl era demasiado pequeño, o ellos habían puesto demasiadas cosas en el.   
  
-¿Qué creen que hacen?   
  
La expresión de sorpresa cambió, a otra culpable, especialmente sospechosa...   
  
-No me digan... - dijo la mujer, al tiempo en que se dirigía con paso seguro al viejo baúl, para luego abrir su tapa - No me digan que piensan llevar todas esos aberrantes chascos! ¡Los expulsarían a la semana! - diciendo esto, comenzó a revolver las ropas desordenadamente guardadas. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba - ¡Bombas fétidas! Por Dios, chicos, cuando no se porten bien... -   
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
Percy esta llamando de nuevo a su madre. Solo lanzándoles una última mirada de advertencia, se encaminó escaleras a bajo. Solo cuando estuvieron seguros que no podían ser oidos, Fred dijo:  
  
-Te dije que funcionaría...  
  
-No buscó en el lugar elemental...  
  
-¡Los bolsillos! - exclamaron. Dentro de ellos, había más chascos de los que cualquier chico vería en su vida.  
  
Terminaron de cerrar el enorme bolso, y luego bajaron las escaleras. Un viejo Ford azul esperaba en la puerta, y dentro de el estaban Percy, su madre, y sus hermanos, Ronnie y Ginny. Su padre, terminaba de guardar los bolsos.   
  
-¿Qué esperan? - dijo, al verlos - ¡Venga ese bolso, y ustedes métanse dentro del auto!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Mileu-chan: - Genial!!! Bien, este es nuestro primer fanfic juntas *-* (Mileu-chan, y Magical Krystal sonríen) Así que tenemos muchas esperanzas con el, a pesar de ya haber escrito varias cosas por separado.   
  
Magical Krystal: - Mileu todavía no publicó nada aki, en ff.net, pero sus historias son hermosas!! Yop, la grandiosa Uki-chan, tengo dos historias. Una es Nox, y la otra es Memorias de un Licántropo. *sonrisa comercial* ^.~   
  
Mileu-chan: - ¿Quién te crees para andar dándote publicidad en este espacio? *golpea a Magical Krystal en la cabeza*  
  
Magical Krystal: - Awwww!! *se toma la cabeza. Un chichón, del tamaño de una pelota pequeña esta creciéndole* ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!  
  
Mileu-chan: - ¡Si, lo somos! *abrazo*   
  
Magical Krystal: - Mmmm....  
  
Mileu-chan: - Bueno, ya saben, les agradeceríamos enormemente sus Reviews!!!   
  
Las dos: - ¡¡Bye Bye!! 


End file.
